Draco and Hermione: A Year Later
by ocean.sunset
Summary: Draco and Hermione are walking through a mall together when Hermione recalls what happened between them in the past year. Then Draco asks her out for dinner. Could there be something important he means to ask her? OneShot. Dhr.


Hermione Granger laughed happily as she and her beloved Draco Malfoy walked around in the Muggle mall. The two eighteen year-olds had been together ever since the end of their last year at Hogwarts. It was at their farewell party when Draco had confessed his loved to Hermione, a year ago.

**:Flashback:**

"_Gra—Hermione? Would you mind if I spoke to you for a while?"_

_Hermione stared at him with her brown eyes. He had been acting very oddly around her these past few months. She didn't mind. He had stopped taunting and teasing her and her Gryffindor friends. He was nice to her. This sudden change in her mortal enemy (or at least, Harry's mortal enemy) had brought Hermione to see the sensitive and caring side to Draco and she had learned to love him, truly and deeply._

_The feeling was unbelievable, unbearable. Yet she liked it. She liked the butterflies in her stomach. She liked the way her heart leapt every time he looked at her. And even though she knew he'd never love her back, she loved him with all her heart continuously._

"_Of course not." She stood up and he led her away to the lake. He sat down at the foot of a tree on the edge of the lake and gestured for her to sit down beside him. She sat. For a few moments, they sat in silence, watching the giant squid rest its tentacles out on the lawn. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was blue, there wasn't a cloud in the sky; it was the perfect day for the farewell party._

"_Well, Hermione," Draco started, nervously. "The reason I wanted to talk to you was because…"_

_Hermione had never seen Draco Malfoy so nervous before. He was always so confident, so pompous and high and mighty. Yet…the Draco Malfoy she saw now…it wasn't at all like the old one. And this was the one Hermione loved._

"_Yes, what is it, Draco?" she asked._

_Draco looked up from his hands and into Hermione's brown eyes. Hermione felt uncomfortable under the gaze of Draco's beautiful steely gray eyes, but she didn't look away. "Hermione—there's been something I've been meaning to tell you. I—I really don't know how to stay it."_

_Draco inhaled deeply and continued. "These past few months…I've been feeling some strange things. It was a completely new feeling for me, a feeling I've never felt before. What I'm trying to say is--Hermione Granger, I—I think—I think I'm…I'm in love with you. I completely understand if you don't—"_

_But Draco got interrupted. Interrupted by a laugh. A joyous and graceful laugh by Hermione, his love._

_Draco scowled. "This is what I get for confessing," he muttered unhappily._

_Hermione stopped laughing with much effort. "Oh, Draco, I'm not laughing at you. Not at all. I'm laughing because this—this side of you—it just so isn't like the old ferret that I'm used to."_

_Draco looked down at his hands once again. "You have something else to say to me, Hermione."_

_Hermione inhaled. "Yes, I do." She took Draco's hands gently in hers. "Draco, I have to tell you the truth."_

_And she did. She told of how she loved him, how she wanted him, how she couldn't stop thinking about him, how she couldn't breathe whenever she thought of him, how she got butterflies in her stomach whenever—_

_She never got any further. Because just then, just at that moment, Draco leaned in and kissed her squarely on her lips._

**: End of Flashback:**

"Draco, do you remember that time you told me—the time you told me you loved me?" Hermione asked, with a tinge of pink in her cheeks. She looked down at her Mint Choc ice cream that Draco had bought for her from Baskin Robbins. Despite Draco's frequent complaints about all things Muggle-related (he was the complete opposite of Arthur Weasley), Hermione didn't think Draco meant any of them in the least. Most of the time he was fascinated with how Muggles lived and coped without magic.

Draco looked at her. He spooned some of his Cookies 'n' Cream ice cream into his mouth. "Of course I do. A year ago. Doesn't seem so long ago now I think about it. Why?"

Hermione shrugged. "No reason. I just thought about how different things are now. Everyone's gone their separate ways. Just think. When was the last time you spoke to Crabbe and Goyle?"

Draco snorted. "At the farewell party."

"Exactly. When was the last time you spoke to Pansy?"

"At the farewell party."

"Blaise Zabini?"

"Yesterday. Ran into him at Diagon Alley."

Hermione looked at Draco. "Oh? How are him and Ginny?"

"Great, as far as I know." Draco shrugged. Hermione smiled. Blaise and Ginny had gotten together earlier in their seventh year, in Ginny'sixth. Blaise turned out to be a very nice guy, and even Ron couldn't stay hating him for too long, seeing how well he treated Ginny with his love. It also helped that Blaise turned out to be a huge fan of the Chudley Cannons as well.

"Hey, Hermione?" asked Draco.

"Yeah?" Hermione answered, spooning more of her Mint Choc into her mouth.

"Want to go out to dinner tonight? I know a new place- just opened up in Hogsmeade."

"Sure, Draco."

"Okay," replied Draco with a dazzling smile. "I'll Apparate at your house at about 7.00 p.m. Then we can go there together."

**&&&&&&&**

"Wow, Draco, this place is amazing," said Hermione after they had been seated at a table.

And the restaurant was, indeed, amazing. It was dimly lit. Each of the tables had white tablecloths, with red rose petals scattered on them. A single tall candle was floating in mid-air above the center of each table. In the center, right beneath the candle, was a red rose, in a vase. A very soft and beautiful tune was playing from somewhere.

Draco smiled happily. Yes, he had hoped she would like it. And she did. She was gazing around in awe at the restaurant; it truly was very romantic.

**&&&&&&&**

After dinner, Hermione and Draco sat at the table, talking about random things and laughing. When they were silent for a while, Draco took the moment to act.

He got up off his seat and walked over to her. She looked at him with her beautiful eyes. For some reason, the music stopped.

_Perfect, _thought Draco. Just as he'd planned it, beforehand. _Right on time._

Draco kneeled down beside Hermione.

"Hermione, I love you. I always have, even though I didn't know it at first. And I always will love you, no matter what. And this is why, Hermione Granger, I have to ask: will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled and laughed like she did a year ago, when Draco had told her he loved her. In response to his question, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, with all her heart.

And of course Draco kissed her back, with all _his _heart. What else could he do? In his heart, an indescribable joy was swelling up inside him. It was all he could do to stop himself from jumping up and down happily like a little kid. After all, Hermione Jane Granger was finally his. His to hold, to kiss, to love. He wouldn't have it any other way. He loved her, and she loved him back. And that was all that mattered to him.


End file.
